


The Red Queen

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, D/s, D/s relationship, F/F, Fetish Clothing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women, a red rubber dress and a pair of black leather trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant.

"What do you think of this one, then?" Pansy's eyes betrayed a certain eagerness that Ginny hadn't quite permitted, but the sight of her girlfriend in tight, black rubber was seemingly good enough for her to smooth over any breech of normal "we're in public" etiquette.

"Black is not really your colour, pet," Ginny said, brushing a hand very carefully over the curve of Pansy's hip. So smooth and outlined perfectly by the constriction of the rubber.

"How about that one?" Ginny pointed to a dress with crossed, buckled straps over a deep cleavage. It was a deep red, the label said "candy apple red" and it was – right down to a soft sparkle, as of sugar coating the surface.

"It's pretty. May I, love?" Pansy was looking down in a gesture of obedience, but her eyes flicked up to give Ginny a begging look.

Ginny handed her the dress.

"Try it, pet," she encouraged. "If I'm right, you'll look ready to eat in that one."

Pansy closed the curtains to the dressing room and worked her way carefully out of the black rubber dress she'd been trying on and then into the sparkling red one.

"Will you help me, please?" she asked and Ginny slipped through the curtains to help her get into the dress and adjust the buckles and laces until it fit snugly around Pansy as if made for her.

Ginny pulled back the curtains and stepped out, turning around to look. Her eyes ran over Pansy in a close scrutiny, noting every detail; particularly the way the straps over the cleavage squeezed Pansy's breasts lightly, making them even more inviting, and the soft curve of her girl's body showing the delicate hourglass shape that Ginny would once have given anything to have. Now she had it all right – only differently. There was none of the old envy left in the look she gave Pansy, only love.

"Turn around," Ginny said and Pansy obeyed quickly, giving a bit of a twirl even if that was quite unnecessary since the dress clung to her body all the way down and didn't in any way respond to a twirl.

Ginny considered Pansy's back now with the same intense look she'd applied to her front. This time, the deep, rounded cut of the dress on the back caught her eye; it directed her without any hesitation to the roundness of Pansy's bum, so firm and inviting that she had to touch it.

Pansy gave a small gasp when she felt the hand and pressed back against Ginny's touch. Ginny slapped her.

"Not in public, my pet," she whispered and Pansy blushed just a little. "Not until I say so."

She adjusted a strap across Pansy's back and patted her gently, prompting Pansy to walk a few steps forward. The way the girl moved was accentuated by the material and by the cut and the tightness and Ginny's heart raced at the sight and her breath became shallow.

"This one," Ginny declared. "I want this one."

Pansy nodded meekly, but when she turned to close the curtains again, she made sure Ginny saw the satisfaction in her eyes. Pansy loved the attention and she knew she'd get it by the bucket wearing something like this to the party. It was the event of the year, and she wanted to look like the queen of it – and Ginny was making that come true by getting her this dress.

"What will you be wearing?" Pansy asked as she exited the dressing room, hoping she wasn't crossing any lines in asking.

Ginny was still in a good mood and smiled indulgently at Pansy.

"Perhaps you could help me choose?" she said, brushing fingertips over Pansy's cheek. "I want to see you shine, baby, and you will. So what do you want to see?"

"Your power," Pansy whispered immediately.

"And how do I show that, my sweet one?"

"Leather," Pansy whispered. "Black leather. Strong. Smooth. Powerful." There was something about a woman in leather and the feel and scent alone was enough to set Pansy off. Just like she knew the rubber she would be wearing would make Ginny hot and bothered; one of those things that were more sexy on than off.

  


\- - - ~ ~ § ~ ~ - - -

The scent of leather was indeed enough to get Pansy all worked up and she had been turned on from the moment they'd been dressed and ready to go. Despite being impatient and needy, she was very happy to walk next to Ginny through the crowd at the party, feeling Ginny's arm around her waist, the gentle tug of the leash attached to her collar and be able to turn her head and sniff the scent of Ginny's clothes and Ginny in them. Leather and a subtle perfume, a hint of spices and flowers.

Heads turned as they walked, heads on all sorts of people wearing spectacular arrays of clothes or things that would perhaps pass for clothes, but were mainly exhibits, made to show off and accentuate. Still, the two women turned heads, as Pansy had known they would. She in her candy apple dress and Ginny in skin-tight leather trousers and a matching bra.

Ginny led the two of them towards a corner of one of the four large rooms in which the party was being held. It was one of the biggest fetish events of the year and it was a famous one too. Each room had its own theme and music to go with it and this one was the quiet one, a lounge which several people seemed to like.

"Are you enjoying their looks, my pet?" Ginny asked. She found a large, soft leather chair and sat down, directing Pansy to kneel on a small padded cushion next to it.

"Very much," she answered, looking around the room, careful not to truly raise her eyes – something that would be out of line for her at this time and place. They were out, after all, and she wanted to show everyone just how good Ginny was to her.

Ginny looked over the room as well; Pansy was attracting a lot of attention and that pleased her as much as it pleased her proud girl.

"Thank you for bringing me," Pansy added on her own accord and Ginny smiled. While it might be perceived as speaking out of turn, she was glad that Pansy was enjoying herself.

"Show me how much you appreciate it," she said instead and Pansy lit up.

"Any way I can think of?" she asked, just to be sure she really was being given a free reign.

"Yes. Any way you like," Ginny confirmed. "As much as the leash permits."

Which wasn't much, to be honest. Pansy would have to stay on her knees and next to Ginny's chair. This called for a bit of creativity.

Pansy sat back on her heels, then slid sideways into a position much like the one mermaids were often depicted in and looked up at Ginny adoringly. Then she leaned forwards and licked the inside of Ginny's leather-clad leg. The leather was so tight and smelled so good. Ginny's hand on her head was enough to tell her that she was on the right track.

That made her follow up with kisses up along the inside of Ginny's thigh and she was rewarded by Ginny sliding down in the chair and spreading her legs, pulling gently at Pansy's chain to get her closer and Pansy obliged.

She continued her kisses and finally reached her goal; that place that smelled more like Ginny than anything else and mixed with the scent of the leather, it was making Pansy wet. Though, licking her through the letter was very different from doing it when Ginny was naked. It was also a lot hotter and Pansy found herself moaning softly. The pleasant piano music didn't drown that out. By far. Not that any of them cared – or anyone else in the room. At most, they were getting interested looks.

Ginny's hands tightened in Pansy's hair, something that increased the moans Pansy was still letting out. Minutes later, Ginny's leg was on Pansy's shoulder and Pansy was doing her best, pressing her tongue as firmly against Ginny's leather-covered cunt as she could manage and Ginny was grinding back against her, moaning as well.

The hand in Pansy's hair suddenly pulled, dragging her away from her task, and she mewled in protest, not at all ready to stop this highly pleasant activity. But Ginny was merciless and pulled Pansy up in a kneeling position again and, with a look, told her to stay put.

Her hands travelled down Pansy's body, cupping curves and feeling shapes and one dipped down and up under Pansy's skirt and she moaned loudly when Ginny's fingers found her warm, wet cunt.

"You are practically dripping," Ginny said in mock surprise. "I don't recall telling you that was okay. I want my pretty girl to stay pretty, not wet and flushed like a whore."

If Pansy had been flushed before, it was nothing against what she was now, which was of course the point, and she loved it. Loved when Ginny made her feel that way, like a lost school-girl.

Moments later, she felt even more like a school-girl, but not lost at all, because Ginny pulled at her and bent her over one of her legs and smacked her bum and Pansy let out a small cry of surprise. She knew very well why she was being punished, but as Ginny continued to spank her, she played the part of the innocent and pleaded with her, knowing very well that this would just turn Ginny on even more. The way the tight rubber tugged at her skin made the spanking feel different too. Not as imminent as if she'd been naked, but still far more exciting than she'd ever thought possible.

The sudden punishment was over as soon as it had begun and Pansy found herself on her knees in front of Ginny once more.

"What do you have to say now?" Ginny asked and Pansy tried to gather her thoughts and make the proper reply.

"Thank you for punishing me," she murmured. "I'm sorry I was such a bad girl."

She didn't get a reply, but that only meant that she hadn't made a mistake and when Ginny pressed Pansy's face against her crotch again, Pansy knew that she was being rewarded.

With the faint sting of the spanking still tingling in her bum, Pansy was even more enthusiastic about pleasing Ginny and even more determined to make her beautiful Mistress come.

It didn't take long before the signs were there; the tight hold of Ginny's hand in her hair, the constant pressure of raised hips and a leg around her shoulders. And then it was there, her prize, when Ginny cried out and tightened like a bow-string as she came.

"Good girl," Ginny mumbled in Pansy's ear as she pulled her up into her lap and settled her there, stroking her hair.

"Please?" Pansy whispered and Ginny smirked.

"No love, you can't come yet." Ginny chuckled as Pansy whined in protest. She knew there would be nearly endless teasing and touching, hands on the rubber to egg her on. In the end, Ginny would let her come, and she'd reward her love with a scream when she did.  



End file.
